


Невозможное возможно

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, relationships between Hyuugas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Как Неджи и Хината договорились пожениться.





	Невозможное возможно

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes That Have Never Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681289) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



> Действие происходит в том же мире, что и события историй "Глаза, которые увидели"и "Расстояния между нами". Хронологически предшествует "Шагам навстречу".  
> Написано на ФБ-2017.

Это последняя ночь, когда можно наслаждаться теплом. Завтра команда зайдёт на территорию Страны Волн, где они не будут оставлять никаких следов и, если всё пройдёт хорошо, ни одна живая душа не узнает об их существовании.

— Я никому не уступлю своё место Наследницы, — говорит Хината, не мигая глядя в костёр. — Я выйду замуж за какого-нибудь Хьюга, рожу и воспитаю столько наследников, сколько надо, чтобы клан был уверен в завтрашнем дне. Наруто-кун всегда будет со мной, но мы пойдём с ним разными дорогами. Я счастлива, что узнала его, счастлива, что он знал меня.

***

 

Сейчас они оба лежат в укрытии из веток. У Кота, Рыси и Безликого ушло всего три часа, чтобы его сделать. А всё потому, что глазам нужен был отдых. Пятнадцать дней круглосуточного наблюдения, большую часть которого использовали бьякуган, не прошли даром. Пусть они с Хинатой-сама и сменяли друг друга, и спали по полдня, но нагрузка оказалась слишком велика. «Два дня лежать в повязках», — приказал Безликий. Для полумрака соорудили навес, и обоих Хьюга уложили на травяную подстилку.

***

 

Их руки сталкиваются, и Неджи не говорит, а выдыхает слова, которые давно душат его. 

— Возьмите меня, Хината-сама. Я всегда буду на Вашей стороне. 

Хината молчит и не шевелится. Он срывает свою повязку, потому что не может сейчас не видеть. Рот Хинаты удивлённо приоткрывается: она растеряна, и этого не скрывают полоски ткани на пол-лица.

— Что Вы говорите, нии-сан? — тихо шепчет она. — Как вы можете этого хотеть? Разве вы не желаете, чтобы я оставила Вас в покое?

«Эти губы могут быть моими», — думает Неджи, наклоняясь. Лёгкое прикосновение. Хината непонимающе вздрагивает и поднимает руку, останавливая. 

— Нии-сан, если Вы станете моим мужем, кое-кто из Побочной ветви станет плохо о Вас думать.

— Разве это может быть важным?

Резь в глазах становится невыносимой. Неджи накладывает повязку и снова ложится рядом.

— Хината-сама, я люблю вас сколько себя помню. Прошу, хорошо подумайте - преданней человека вам не найти.

Боль в глазах усиливается, теперь ещё и в висках начинает стучать. Неджи чувствует себя ядовитым грибом на тонкой ножке, который вырос только для того, чтобы быть раздавленным. Если она не примет его, он уйдёт из клана. Тогда не увидит её беременной, сможет отвлечься и не думать о том, что каждую ночь она с кем-то делит постель.

— Нии-сан, — Хината трогает его за плечо, — Вы знаете обо мне всё. Я подумаю. 

Она замолкает и ничего не говорит целую вечность. Чтобы не свихнуться, Неджи фокусируется на своей боли и понимает, что всё не так плохо — он может выдержать в тысячу раз больше.

Ночью становится ещё легче. Резь в глазах утихает. Хината утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Поцелуйте меня.

Неджи не верит, думает, что ослышался, но она повторяет и сильнее прижимается головой. Неджи наощупь находит её подбородок и, не раскрывая рта, сухо целует мягкие губы. Она сама проталкивает язык ему в рот, и сумасшествие накрывает их обоих.

Когда не можешь открыть глаза, другие чувства обостряются — это проверено много раз. Но сейчас острота ощущений превосходит все ожидания. Член встаёт, и Неджи почти сразу же кончает, когда она в какой-то момент сталкивается с ним зубами. Мокрота в штанах заставляет вздрогнуть сильнее, чем во время самого оргазма. Хината останавливается, опомнившись, опускается, ложась рядом, и снова утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Нии-сан, прошу Вас, давайте поженимся, — шепчет она.


End file.
